geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Oswald: Goodbye Big City
Do any of you remember the Nick Jr. show Oswald? For those of you who have never seen nor heard of it. Oswald is a show on Nick Jr., that focuses on a blue octopus named Oswald, who goes on every day adventures with his pet hot dog Weenie, in the cheerful and whimsically-designed community of Big City. Commonly, the program concentrates on Oswald's experiences with friends, acquaintances, and neighbors, including Henry, a penguin and Daisy, a flower, among others - and his patient methods of coping with or tolerating different situations and dilemmas, along with his thoroughly optimistic outlook on life. The series ran from 2001-2003, and sadly only had 1 season, that consisted of only 26 episodes. Oswald was one of my favorite shows growing up as a child, and kind of still is to this day. I thought the idea was very original and creative. And I really think that Fred Savage did a great job voicing the title character. but my interest in the show is mostly gone, because of this thing that happened in my animation class in my sophomore year of college last year. Here’s the story. One day, once I had gotten back to college from spring break, we were assigned a project in my animation class. The project was create a new and original animation, that was due by the end of the week. We were all assigned a partner to work on the project with, and i was assigned to work on the project with this guy named Miguel. Which me and Miguel didn't really get along all that good together, even during this project. Despite the fact we were supposed to do this project together, Miguel worked on it himself. I tried telling him that we might lose credit if he did it alone, but he just ignored me. And he even wouldn't even let me see the animation he was working on either. On the day that the animations was due, my professor allowed each of us to bring a friend to see the presented projects with, which I brought my dorm mate, by the name of Gavin. Miguel asked the professor if he could present his/ours last, because it was pretty long. So we watched all the other animations first, and they were all pretty good and a bit weird at the same time as they mostly just contained abstract drawings and stuff. Then it was time for Miguel to present ours. When the time came for Miguel to present. He gave the professor a disc containing the project, and the professor inserted the disc into the disc drive of his computer. As soon as the disc was in the computer, it then brought up Windows Media Player. The disc then started playing Miguel's animation, that began with a title card that looked like a title slide from a power point that basically read: "My Project: By Me". The title screen then faded to black, and then something I was not really expecting then played. It was the intro for Oswald. All the students in the classroom burst out laughing while the intro was playing. The professor then told everyone to calm down, and which all the students did. After the intro, the screen faded to show the outside of the apartment building where Oswald lived. And the title of the episode then came up, and it was: ”Goodbye Big City”. The title made me feel almost suspicious. I figured this animation would be about Oswald moving, or maybe even something darker. Which my second theory turned out to be true. I gotta say that this animation project looked so accurate to the actual show itself, and I wasn't even sure how Miguel managed to make it look the way it was. As soon as the title faded, the camera then zoomed in towards the window of Oswald’s apartment. And inside it showed Oswald playing the piano, and Weenie singing and dancing along to the music Oswald was playing. They were then interrupted by a loud noise, that sounded like a truck horn. Oswald & Weenie then looked out the window and saw a moving truck. “Looks like we got new neighbors.” Oswald said. I wasn't only impressed by the quality of the animation looking so accurate to the cartoon, but even the voices sounded so accurate as well. Oswald and Weenie then left their apartment and went downstairs to the building entrance, where they saw Henry walking out of the door with a box. A confused and worried look spread across Oswald’s face as he saw this, and he then went over to Henry to talk to him. “Henry? whats going on here?” Oswald asked as he got up to him. “I hate to say this dear old friend. But I’ve decided to move to the Arctic where I belong.“ A completely horrified expression then spread towards Oswald’s face. “Please don’t go Henry, you’re my best friend I don’t want you to ever leave me.” Oswald said with the horrified look on his face. “I’m sorry but I have no choice, the city isn’t a good place for a penguin. And i’m more adapted to the cold environment. You’ve got to understand Oswald.” Henry then told him. The sound of a car pulling up was then heard after. “Oh, my taxi’s here.” Henry then added. “Henry, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Oswald shouted as Henry got into the taxi. The taxi then drove off, and a mover picked up the box that Henry brought outside, and put it in the moving truck, which he eventually got into and drove off in. Oswald began to cry as soon as the taxi and the moving truck were gone. Weenie eventually cuddled towards him after seeing her owner so sad. "Well, at least I still have you." Oswald said still crying a bit. Oswald then picked up Weenie and started to pet her. ”Because you know that they call dogs a man‘s best friend. And I even still have Daisy as a friend too.“ Oswald then added, starting to cheer up a bit. Oswald & Weenie then ran over to Daisy’s house. And once they got there, they found it, to my surprise, fumigated. And there was even a huge fence in front of it as well. On the fence, Oswald & Weenie saw a sign that read: “KEEP OUT CONDEMNED.” Oswald, feeling pretty shocked to see the place looking that way, pulled out a flip phone . And which that was weird because he didn’t have any pockets. Oswald then opened up the phone and dialed Daisy’s phone number, and waited for her to respond. Oswald then got a voicemail from Daisy that said: “Oswald, please help me! **cough cough**. There's been a **cough cough** carbon leak and i'm **cough cough** starting to lose my **cough cough** pollen. And I don’t think i’ll **cough cough** be able to **cough cough** live to see another **cough cough** day if you...............................” The voicemail ended after Daisy’s voice was cut. And the voicemail sounded very weird, because Daisy sounded more like Cindy Robinson doing Amy Rose’s voice, other than her usual voice by Crystal Scales. “Daisy!” Oswald then shouted after the message ended. Oswald then heard the sound, of what sounded like an ice cream truck. Weenie started barking once she heard it. ”Ice cream!” Oswald shouted as he heard it too. Oswald & Weenie then folllowed the sound of the bell, all the way to the ice cream shop. REST OF THE STORY COMING SOON.Category:Lost EpisodesCategory:OswaldCategory:Look at the stars look how they shine for youCategory:Oh what a thing to doCategory:It was all yellowCategory:I came along i wrote a song for youCategory:And all the things that you doCategory:It was called yellowCategory:Your skin oh yeah your skin and bonesCategory:Turn in to something beautifulCategory:You know you know i love you soCategory:You know i love you soCategory:Come up to meet you to tell you I'm sorry you don't know how lovely you areCategory:I had to find youCategory:Tell you i need youCategory:Tell you i set you apartCategory:Tell me your secrets and Ask me your questionsCategory:Oh let's go back to the startCategory:Running in circles coming up tailsCategory:Heads on a science apartCategory:Nobody said it was easy It's such a shame for us to part Nobody said it was easy No one ever said it would be this hard Oh take me back to the startCategory:Alcoholic kind of moodCategory:Lose my clothes, lose my lube cruising for a piece of fun looking out for number one different partner every night so narcotic outta sight what a gas, what a beautiful ass.Category:Kind of buzz that lasts for days had some help from insect ways comes across all shy and coy just another nancy boy. Woman man or modern monkey just another happy junkie fifty pounds, press my button going down.Category:Does his makeup in his room douse himself with cheap perfume eyeholes in a paper bag greatest lay I ever had kind of guy who mates for life gotta help him find a wife we're a couple, when our bodies doubleCategory:IncrediboxCategory:SadCategory:SadpastaCategory:PussyCategory:VaginaCategory:Vagina loving penisCategory:Nick JrCategory:UnfinishedCategory:When will it be finished? Category:Shine a headlight straight into my eyes like a roadkill I'm paralyzed Category:Since I was born I started to decay Category:Someone tried to do me ache Category:For HoodohoodlumsRevenge